


Hawaii zoom in had she met

by Hazazel



Series: Google recognition is messing up [16]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Rare Pair, Trans Female Character, but it's iwakiyo fluff, kinda stupid, short fic, these tags are so random haha, with side bff oikawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 07:57:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7426576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazazel/pseuds/Hazazel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tooru is smiling way too widely – Nishinoya described it as his “ugly smile” and Hajime can see why, but they fail to understand the reason behind it.<br/>“Iwa-chan ! I have a present for you !” Bad thing, wrong idea, poor – poor everything. Tooru can't get a present right. “It's a coupon for-”<br/>“I refuse.”<br/>Tooru opens his mouth in an offended “o” and pretends to cry until Hajime takes the coupons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hawaii zoom in had she met

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yoonseokyan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoonseokyan/gifts).



> Hello ! A new OS for the [google recognition post](http://asian-otaku-diaries.tumblr.com/post/142731883922/haikyuu-character-names-as-recognized-by-google) by [Yato](http://asian-otaku-diaries.tumblr.com/).  
> I hope you enjoy !

Tooru is smiling way too widely. This isn't normal – Nishinoya described it as his “ugly smile” and Hajime can see why, but they fail to understand the reason behind it.

“Iwa-chan ! I have a present for you !”

Bad thing, wrong idea, poor – poor _everything_. Tooru _can't_ get a present right. Hajime knows this, they've been friends for twenty years now.

“It's a coupon for-”

“I refuse.”

Tooru opens his mouth in an offended “o” and pretends to cry until Hajime takes the coupons.

 

It wasn't _that bad_ of an idea, Hajime is forced to recognise. Ok, the lighting is cheap, and the palm trees look like they're just out of the Lego factory, but the water is warm and the kids quiet enough.

“And you don't need to tan, Iwa-chan, your skin is already amazing ! So this fake tropical beach is kind of like the real thing but cheaper because we're in uni and we're completely broke !”

And then Hajime had hit Tooru on the head because he'd only bought one ticket, and going to the swimming pool alone for their birthday is pretty lame.

Not that Hajime doesn't enjoy the peace of laying on a deck chair, with a can of bubble tea and a sports magazine. Several sports magazines, actually, Hajime will be here all day. Preferably without anyone else bothering them about getting a balloon back from a fake tree, or an arm wrestling match, or the brand of their swimming trunks. And flirting, yeah, they were probably all flirting. Hajime is not as dense as people think they are, after all.

 

The cans of bubble tea are always too small, so Hajime has to get up every hour or so to get a new one. What if this time they got several ? That's a nice idea. Even though carrying seven cans is a bit perilous when it's suddenly lunch time and kids are swarming near the fake beach bar to get sandwiches. Hajime has almost made it to safe ground when a group of toddlers comes running in full speed – the cans fall on the floor with a crash, along with Hajime's patience, but the kids are already long gone.

“Do you want help with that ?”

“Yeah, thank you,” Hajime answers without raising their head. Damn kids.

“There, you have everything.”

“Thank you, sir-”

Hajime stops dead in their tracks. In front of them is the most gorgeous person they have ever seen, all pale skin and long silky hair and thin-framed glasses and slim chest and-

“Shimizu-san ?”

 

“Don't worry, I won't tell anyone.”

“I appreciate your concern, but it's ok, my team knows already.”

It's way too awkward. Shimizu in her sports clothes, which are admittedly not flattering, is one of the most gorgeous people Hajime has ever seen – and they've known Tooru for twenty years of more or less confused aesthetic attraction. But this is an other plane of existence. Shimizu in a bathing suit. Wow. The rest of the afternoon is spent talking about volleyball, playing a bit on the fake beach volley court, and trying not to look at Shimizu too much.

 

[ **From:** **s** **hittykawa** ] why is yuu sending me excited arm wrestling kaomojis ?

[ **From: hajime** **ﾟ** **.+(** **〃ﾉ** **ω** **ﾉ** **)** **ﾟ** **.** ] Why would I even know ?

[ **From:** **s** **hittykawa** ] arm wrestling is kinda your thing so you probs know what its abt

[ **From:** **s** **hittykawa** ] is it abt the pretty manager???

[ **From:** **s** **hittykawa** ] wtf SHE WON??? HAJIME YOU NEED TO MAKE A REMATCH

[ **From: hajime** **ﾟ** **.+(** **〃ﾉ** **ω** **ﾉ** **)** **ﾟ** **.** ] She beat me fair and square, Shittykawa

[ **From:** **s** **hittykawa** ] no no no i won't let you trample on seijou's honour like that

[ **From:** **s** **hittykawa** ] next time you win (O∩O)

[ **From: hajime** **ﾟ** **.+(** **〃ﾉ** **ω** **ﾉ** **)** **ﾟ** **.** ] We'll go to the movies next week so maybe then I can ask her to give me a second chance, if you really want to

[ **From:** **s** **hittykawa** ] you have a date w her and i didn't know??? iwachan you wound me ヽ(´Д`;)ﾉ

[ **From: hajime** **ﾟ** **.+(** **〃ﾉ** **ω** **ﾉ** **)** **ﾟ** **.** ] Yeah well now you know, stop being weird about it

[ **From:** **s** **hittykawa** ] my qpp has a date and i didn't know i'm so offended rn

[ **From: hajime** **ﾟ** **.+(** **〃ﾉ** **ω** **ﾉ** **)** **ﾟ** **.** ] Shut up, Tooru, I would have told you and you know that

[ **From:** **s** **hittykawa** ] yea anyway i don't care bc i have a date w tobio next week too, ha!!

[ **From: hajime** **ﾟ** **.+(** **〃ﾉ** **ω** **ﾉ** **)** **ﾟ** **.** ] Poor him

[ **From:** **s** **hittykawa** ] iwachan rude (∩╹o╹∩)

 

“Nishinoya was wondering how many times we went on a date, by the way.”

“Well you've beaten me five times so I guess five ?”

“He'll be very proud.”

Even if it didn't make Shimizu smile – and it does, it's like a small miracle every time – Hajime would lose their arm wrestling matches every single time, because her right arm is a menace. They don't really mind like they would have against Takahiro or Kyoutani, though.

Hanging out with Shimizu is easy, even when they don't do much. Walks in a park, movies, a cat café once, and Tooru pestering them into more arm wrestling matches. Maybe they should do double dates with him, so he'd lose against her once and stop with his whining. Now _that_ is a good idea.

**Author's Note:**

> \- In France we have a swimming pool called Aquaboulevard, where they recreated a fake tropical beach with no sand and waves every hour (the waves are so cool). There are (water slide) and a very cramped jacuzzi that you don't want to be into when there are kids, it's quite nice. My favourite thing was the fake whale (water slide) because you had to wait for your turn /inside/ the whale and everything was covered in glitter. Because a giant fake stomach covered in strass is less gloomy, right ? That's what I had in mind for this swimming pool.  
> \- Kiyoko has a bike and you can't convince me otherwise. She also has several leather jackets and considered getting a tattoo, but isn't too sure about the design yet. Something geometrical, probably, and a very large chest piece with lots of symbolical value.  
> \- The first one to know about Kiyoko being trans was Asahi, because they were the two friendless kids and that brings people together. Then, because she had to leave her former (boys) sports team, she became the manager of the volleyball team and met agender Suga and everyone was happy.  
> \- She was the only one so far to beat Iwaizumi in an arm wrestling match, until Yahaba stepped in and won as well. Hanamaki is jealous. Kyoutani is both angry and a little bit turned on. (by the way have you seen that video of the HQ stage play actors having arm wrestling matches against Iwaizumi's actor ? They all lose and Oikawa's stage actor cheering on him is super cute, it's amazing)
> 
> Thank you for reading !


End file.
